


Break me down, i know that's how you get by

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Other, addiction is being a little bitch, choking tw, i kinda made this because i like to give David a bad time, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: It took what it came for and that was another piece of his last remaining sanity.





	Break me down, i know that's how you get by

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an oneshot inspired by a friend's idea that i wanted to do something with. It's pretty short and done when i was at a party. 
> 
> Probably will make a 'part two' as a comfort one with Simon Henriksson.
> 
> English isn't my native language so there can be a few grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The room was cold and dark. A slight noise of a television playing was heard behind the closed doors of the bedroom and on the ground a bottle of pills was laying there empty and used.

Green eyes were used to the darkness, the man being able to see what was infront of him as he sat there on the edge of the bed, hands covering partly his face. His fingers rubbing over his skin as if he tried to get out whatever was bothering him. It was another bad trip and at this point his head was throbbing and legs shaking at the influence.

The Swede had locked himself in the room while his boyfriend was in the other room, unknowing of David's state right now. Telling a lie he was just going to shower and go to bed earlier but the damn addiction was still scratching at his leg for attention. David had promised himself to take only one. But the desire for more was stronger than his self control and so the bottle with three last remaining pills in the bottle were emptied.

It was going so well at first. He felt relaxed when the high settled in so he could finally relax but now under his feet a gooey thick black mixture started to slowly appear, sticking and soaking at the Swede's socks. David's eyes widened at the sight. He quickly pressed his eyes closed, trying to ignore the black bile draining the carpet.

'It's not real.' Went through his head, again and again like a broken record, playing itself over a hundred times. His last bit of sanity left and almost drowned within the drugs.

Out of the dark arms appeared from under the bed, latching onto David's legs and blunt nails digging into the thin fabric of the Swede's sweat pants. David's heart started to beat in his throat, his body completely frozen, unable to react at the horror that climbed it's way from the shadows on David to look him dead in the eyes.

It was The Addiction who always came when David was at his most fragile state. The mirror self feeding itself of his weakness.

Empty eyesockets stared at him, black tar dripping from the sockets down it's face, spilling the same liquid onto the terified man's clothes and the smell of rotten flesh and mold pierced the Swede's nostrils.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." It's lips curled up into a smirk. His mouth didn't move when he spoke but David could hear him all too well. And all it did was mocking his whole existence. Pushing him further into his sickness. 

'It's just in your head.'

David wanted to react. Say something back but he couldn't. He wasn't able to say a word back at his horrible mirror. And when his body twitched as his green eyes catched The Addiction's hands moving, he was met with a blow to the face before he knew it. 

The sting of pain coverd his whole face, making him feel dizzy and a warm wetness was dripping down his lip, figuring out he was hit against his nose. When the Swede was too busy with trying to make the bleeding stop, he didn't even realise he was now on his back with his double ontop of him and rough cold hands moved around his throat, forcing the air out of his lungs wich David responded with a choked noise. 

He could feel the blunt nails digging into his skin, leaving small red scratches whenever it pressed harder. The empty eyes stare digging like needles in his flesh.

Helplessly the junkie tried to get the hands away from this throat. His hands clawing at the rotten flesh in hope for the grip to loosen up while The Addiction was still hovering over him with an evil smirk.

"You're weak." The Addiction said with a small growl. Sounding almost disappointed in the lack of fighting back. David did tried his best at defending himself but his body wasn't at his side as everything was in slowmotion.

The air around him started to get foggy with the lack of oxygen left in his lungs and his mind started to slip slowly away. When he had almost given up the fight, the pressure was removed and David was met with air back in his lungs and gasped for every bit of. He coughed and choked on his own spit, trying hard to breath with his aching throat. 

David felt then that the weight on his body was gone, his body reacting in pain when he sat up and looked around with watered eyes in a panicked state. His shaking hands slowly and carefully moved over his neck where it still felt like someone was holding his neck.

It was gone. 

It took what it came for and that was another piece of his last remaining sanity.


End file.
